Barton's Debut
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: (Request for tate310)


It was warm and sunny at Tarrytown Airport. Orland was being given the details for a delivery he was making.

"So Orland, I need you to deliver flour and sugar to the Tarrytown Bakery so that the bakers there can make doughnuts. Can you do that for me?"

"Alright Brenda!" Replied Orland eagerly, and he took off to go and collect the ingredients to deliver them to the bakery.

...

It went successfully; the bakers were pleased to get the sugar and the flour, and they thanked Orland for bringing them what they needed.

So Orland began to fly home again, pleased with his mission.

But in all his excitement, Orland had forgotten to fuel up before he left, and he hadn't realised this until he began bobbing up and down.

"Uh oh I better prepare for an emergency landing!" He said to himself.

So he did- right in the middle of a large, plain field with nothing in sight- except a small gas station nearby.

'Perfect!' thought Orland. 'Surely someone can help me.'

So he taxied closer into the gas station. But as he did so, he suddenly heard a voice

"Hello little plane!"

Orland was startled.

The window was pulled open and suddenly, a middle aged man was peering out, grinning.

He had thin wispy but neat brown hair. His face was sprinkled with freckles and his blue uniform had stripes running along the cuffs.

"What's your name little plane?" Inquired the man.

"I'm Orland." Replied the blue jet. "I'm from Tarrytown. I live there with my friends, the other planes. Who are you?"

"My name is Barton, and I'm the owner of this gas station." Replied Barton. "I was never a great pupil in school you see, so I couldn't get much work. Then my wife Chloe left me, taking our children with her. So I went out one evening and found this gas station. I worked here ever since. Tell me Orland, why are you all the way out here?"

"Well, I was delivering some ingredients to the bakery to make doughnuts. But I forgot to fill up gas before I left and I ran out." He sighed.

"Cheer up- I've got plenty of gas to fuel you up again." Barton told him kindly.

So Barton refuelled Orland's tank with gas. The plane felt a lot better now he had bee refuelled.

"Thanks Barton!"

"You're welcome Orland."

Then Orland had an idea.

"How about you come and live with us at Tarrytown? You'll love it there Barton I know you will."

"Hm. Sounds like a plan. Only, what can I do without my gas station? I do need it, you know." Barton said worriedly

"How about if I carry it using my sling? You can ride in the cockpit." Orland suggested.

"Yes I'll do that then."

So once the gas station was on Orland's sling, Barton hopped on and the two set off.

...

The pair arrived at Tarrytown at mid-afternoon. The other planes were tired after their deliveries, and were going to have a rest before they went to play when Orland returned.

"Hi everyone!" He called. "I have someone new coming to live with us at Tarrytown now!"

Barton climbed off the cockpit, grinning boldly and proudly.

Everyone was amazed at the sight.

...

Brenda Blue in particular was very surprised at what she had seen.

"Why, hello there young lady!" Barton called out teasingly. "My name's Barton."

I'm Brenda Blue. I'm the Airport mechanic. Brenda replied, holding out a hand. Barton and she shook hands in greeting.

Orland felt sheepish. "Sorry I'm late back, Brenda. I ran out of gas on the way back."

"It's alright Orland. But be sure to tell me if you ever feel that you're low on gas, okay?"

"Alright." Replied Orland.

"Well, Miss Blue, I lived in my lonely gas station in a vast empty field for seven years now, and if it hadn't been for young Orland here, I might have been there a lot longer. He also suggested I live here at Tarrytown- is that alright with you?"

Brenda considered this for a moment.

"Yes you can." She smiled. "You could give me a helping hand when I need it."

"Deal!" Barton agreed, and the pair shook hands.

...

Now, Barton operates his gas station at the edge of Tarrytown, refuelling planes before and after deliveries, helping Brenda in the workshop and also a friend to turn if were the jets in any trouble.


End file.
